There are a wide variety of containers used to hold various beverages. These containers range from elegant wine bottles to hold the finest wines to simple plastic water bottles. The contained beverage within can range from water to beer to soda and the like as well. These beverages are often drunk in outdoor situations such as parties, food festivals, block parties, concerts, and the like.
Unfortunately, such outdoor locations provided only a minimum of ambient lighting, especially during dusk or nighttime hours. Such lighting conditions often make it difficult to see how much beverage remains in each bottle. It is also difficult to remember which bottle belongs to who, especially on a crowded outdoor table or bar. Finally, ornamental lighting is often a centerpiece of nighttime decorations with manufacturers, owners, architects, and others on the constant lookout for the latest and greatest lighting solutions that is not only functional, but aesthetically pleasing as well.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which various beverage containers can be illuminated to address the lack of ambient lighting in and around the container. The development of the bottle illumination device fulfills this need.